


Forget

by CheshireGrins



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireGrins/pseuds/CheshireGrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he is going to forget, and that is all she worries about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been doing a lot of things instead of writing this short little thing.

One day, he's not going to remember to come back when he's done with his missions; one day he'll forget he has Jack waiting for him at home. One day, he'll forget to avoid that bullet, or to clumsily dodge the knife or to get away from some of the other ridiculous ways those people try and kill him. One day, he'll forget to wait for the sign to turn green before he crosses or he'll forget to sleep, to rest, to recover. One day, he will forget, and that worries Jack more than anything.

 

But what can she do about it? (She forgets the grateful smiles he sends her way as she busies herself to make him comfortable afte revery mission. She forgets the way he looks at her with warm brown eyes as she forces him to let her see the bruises. She forgets, too, the all too rare hugs he gives her, mission after mission, clutching her like a safety line.)


End file.
